


Tired

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Long day, M/M, Stiles is dead on his feet, Sweet Peter Hale, did I miss something?, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles is dead on his feet. Peter is caring for him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

Peter was sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading a novel he considered drivel. He still didn't know why he let Stiles dictate what he would read but if he had to guess it was to make the boy, no young man, smile. Stiles had told him to read the Twilight saga if he wanted to get a good laugh and so far he had had to laugh about the way the author saw both vampires and werewolves. 

He was just turning the page when he heard Stiles' Jeep rumble down the street and come to a stop in front of the apartment building where Peter lived in the penthouse. His hearing followed the sluggish heartbeat of the man he called his lover and mate and Peter put his book aside. He rose to his feet and made his way towards the elevator that opened up directly in the apartment.

Peter listened to the elevator slowly rising. A soft ding sounded while the door opened and a moment later Stiles stumbled out and into Peter's arms. Peter held him close and checked him over for injuries that would explain his sluggish heartbeat, but there were none.

Before Peter could ask, Stiles muttered one word while slumping against him. 

»Tired«

Peter blinked and gently lifted Stiles up bridal style. He carried him towards the sofa, put him down, and pulled off his shoes.

Stiles didn't even protest or made a move to help. It seemed like he was more than a few spoons short of a full set. 

Peter put away the shoes and started to divest Stiles of his street clothes. When he had him down to his skin, he lifted the nearly unresponsive young man up again and carried him into the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet, made sure he wouldn't topple over, and started a bath for him.

Stiles watched him with half-lidded eyes, fighting to stay awake.

The werewolf deemed the water hot and high enough for what he wanted to do and he gently lifted Stiles up and deposited him in the warm water. He held him gently with one arm so he wouldn't slip under the water's surface while grabbing a washcloth and washing Stiles down. When he couldn't smell other people, sweat, and grime on his mate's skin, he washed his hair with soothing motions, and after rinsing the shampoo out, he pulled the plug and lifted Stiles out of the tub.

He made him stand up but held him close so he wouldn't fall. With careful motions, he dried him and afterward carried him into the bedroom. 

Stiles let himself fall face forward into the bed and snuffled, reaching for Peter without a word.

The werewolf smiled softly. 

»Let me close down the apartment for the night, darling,« Peter murmured softly. When Stiles huffed in response, Peter left the bedroom and locked the door and the elevator, so no one could come up. He turned off the lights and made his way back into the bedroom, where he stripped of his clothes and slipped into the bed. 

Instinctively he curled around Stiles and held him close, ready to protect him. 

»Sleep,« he whispered against the younger man's temple.

»Hmmm,« Stiles hummed in response and his breathing evened out while he drifted off to sleep, his heart finally beating in a more at rest pace and not sluggish anymore.

Peter relaxed and let himself drift off too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
